The present invention relates to a safety device apparatus for use on a stove or range, more particularly to a safety guard that inhibits intentional or accidental access to heating units or containers of hot substances thereon, and particularly to a stove guard that inhibits a child from contacting hot elements on the stove top or from grasping any pot or pan on the stove top.